Haunted
by MikiSakura
Summary: Bitter memories flowed through her head, it was him-he caused all of it. yet years later he comes to "watch over her" following the last wish of his bff. will love be able to bloom and overcome those bitter memories that haunted them for years? MXN OOC


**Heyy Minna-san! So… it looks like I haven't updated since like forever… GOMENASAI :( reasons are because firstly I have been SLACKING like A LOT in fact, TOO MUCH :3 my big exam was over since like last month so…. Yh secondly the computer was kinda spoilt and all so I couldn't update my fanfics (I wrote all of them in the book first though) so… enough of my nonsensical blabbering!**

**Disclaimer: this author does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters used in this fanfic**

**Haunted**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh My God! Shrilled Sumire as she looked at the latest cover of cherry magazine. "Natsume Hyuuga, that model is H-O-T hot! He's so muscular, hot and dreamy in every way! I would die to get my hands on someone like him unlike a certain someone…" (referring to Koko, sumire's boyfriend)

Mikan rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first and certainly not the last time she heard her best friend getting excited over that model. She hated Natsume Hyuuga more than anything, she would have rather die than see him _again._He caused her pain that would have lasted forever…

"Natsume Hyuuga, that guy, he is nothing special. I bet he's just some arrogant stuck up jerk who thinks he's so famous just because he's on the cover of every magazine." Hearing Mikan say that, sumire glared at her as she stomped off. From a corner, Koko just sighed and continued to read his book. It was nothing special, as if it was already a routine for them. Sumire, obsessing over some model and Mikan, insulting every single one of them.

Just then, a blonde haired man, wearing a pink tutu, pranced into the classroom with a big bright smile on his face-as usual. This was no surprise for the poor souls of class A as they were stuck with _"__that__" _and his weird fashion sense for years, since elementary school.

"Now, now class, today we have a new classmate! All of you may know him for his current work, but please treat him nicely. Lets welcome, Natsume Hyuuga!"

The class went wild as the girls started to scream and touch up on their make up, hoping to be noticed, while the guys just groaned as they knew that they wouldn't have any dates for the time being, or at least until that "Hyuuga" guy was gone. Mikan gasped! It was _Him,__him_that caused her to be in pain and just walked away...

Natsume Hyuuga walked in designers clothes from top to toe, as he took off his shades, he just smirked and said in a prince-like voice, "Konnichiwa minna-san! Please ignore the fact that im famous and just treat me like your fellow classmate!" Mikan rolled her eyes as she thought in her heart: _Fake__… __what__a__bastard__…_

"Well then, Natsume kun", Narumi sensei said as he pointed to the empty seat besides Mikan, "Please seat next to Mikan Sakura as that is the only seat available now." Mikan couldn't believe her ears! She stared at Narumi Sensei, giving a please-don't-do-this-to-me look to him, but he simply ignored her. Having her best friend obsess about him was bad enough, but now she had to seat next to him for the rest of the year! Natsume smirked as the rest of the girls in class glared at Mikan. Unfortunately for her, she was going to have a hell of a school year before her!

**After Class**

"So… Mikan, missed me?" Natsume smirked as he leaned closer to Mikan. Mikan pushed him aside as her eyes turned into slits.

"Like hell I would bastard, now get the hell out of this classroom before I destroyed that perfect little face of yours!" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever! You're no fun anymore…" Natsume said as he leaved the classroom with a wink, causing all the girls in the classroom to glare at her again once more. _You__bastard,__I__'__m__never__gonna__forgive__you__for__what__you__did__…__._

**Natsume's house**

Natsume poured some wine as he looked at a picture of he and his bestfriend, Ruka.

As he let go of the picture, the picture frame broke and glass was scattered all over the floor. Natsume just watched as he painfully remembered all the bitter memories…

_Sorry Ruka…looks like she haven't forgave me yet…._

**~end of chapter one~**

**Okay how was it? I know they are OOC :/ Anyways please R&R if you have any suggestions or anything :P im 12 so…. I know my writing kinda sucks and all so…. If you have any other suggestions to help me improve my writing pls also do PM me.**

**~MikiSakura**


End file.
